crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmilla Erzsebet
Carmilla Erzsebet is the first generation pureblood succubus that created Crepuscule. She used to live along side Vlad Tepes inside Lark Alfen body. She has recently returned to her own body. In the epilogue she merged with Bathory her alter ego and sees everything bathory see's, now watching her and Lark protect the surviving vampires outside. Character Information Appearance Carmilla's appearance has stayed the same, since the time she created Crepuscule. She has long pink hair, which she covers with a veil, that is to her feet length-wise. The pink necklace that she wears is the same necklace as the one Lark is currently wearing. Personality Carmilla appears to be a caring and harmless person, loving and sympathizing with even Tepes, who she also misunderstands. She wanted to protect the human race so much that she went as far as abandoning her loved ones to create a new world that would keep vampires away from humans. She is also the first person who shielded Nergal when he was a laughing stock among his own clan for being weak. History Carmilla was the first one to shield Nergal from the mockery of his clan and, at the time of the creation of Crepuscule, she was engaged to him. With him, they raised the Miel twins as if they were their own children. Carmilla and her sister Bathory gained many friends and followers because of their great intelligence and beauty. But, their greatest asset was Carmilla's ability to make dreams into reality. Carmilla was one of the two leaders of vampires, while in the human world, the other being Gilles de Rais. Eventually, for the sake of the humans whom they loved, the two sisters lead their friends and followers to create a new world for vampires. However, because the project was so large, Carmilla had to sacrifice her own life. With Carmilla gone, Bathory vowed to protect her sister's dream world. As Lark proceeds to free all the vampires from Crepuscule, Carmilla shows certain denial towards his plan, as she obviously did not want her dream world to be fallen. When Vlad Tepes tries to kill Carmilla in order to immediately break the world, Carmilla visits Lark and begs him to stop her. Later it is also revealed by Bathory Erzsebet II that Carmilla even wanted to send Lark back to the outside world because she thought his presence would be a turning point, a singular point, even a threat to the world she had built. Plot Overview Even though Carmilla is believed to be dead, she regularly visits Lark in his dreams. Every time Lark wakes up, he can't remember the contents of those dreams. Part I Carmilla first appears before Lark, when the boy has a talk with Angela about going to Arzew. Lark sees Carmilla as in a hallucination and the woman aks him if he could be satisfied with going to school. Lark finally enrolls to Arzew. Few weeks later, he is being stabbed by Neal and rushed to the nurse's office. While sleeping in the infirmary, Lark has his first dream with Carmilla. In this, Lark is shown his childhood memories in both the human world and Crepuscule. Carmilla tells Lark that he is special in Crepuscule, and that this fact will only lead him to feeling forever lonely. She then offers to send him back to his world, so he doesn't have to live with such shallow happiness. Lark declines her offer, as he feels he isn't alone, since Angela knows his human identity. Carmilla respects Lark's choice and thanks him for talking with her. She turns to leave and Lark wakes up. In the following weeks, Lark regularly has dreams with Carmilla, but he always forgets everything about them as soon as he wakes up. When Lark learns that Angela is a first generation and starts avoiding her, Carmilla appears yet again, and pleads Lark to not make Angela sad. A few hours later, Seere reveals to Angela that she saw a woman inside a pink crystal when she was kidnapped as a child. Seere then heard a voice telling her that the name of this woman is Carmilla. The night of Carne's rampage, Carmilla visits Lark once more. Lark asks the woman about her identity and why he always forgets the dreams he has with her. Carmilla answers him that it is too soon for him to remember. She states that she just wants to help him and then, warns him to be careful around his friend. When Lark asks her which friend she's talking about, Carmilla disappears. Lark tries to search for her and meets a doppelganger of himself. He immediately wakes up, for the first time remembering all the dreams he has had with Carmilla. Part II After Angela's death, Lark asks Carmilla if Angela is dead and she says yes, telling him that that Angela is gone and that she can't come back. While crying, Lark asks who she is and to tell him who killed Angela. Carmilla tells him her name and that she has been watching over the world by dreaming, but says she can't tell him anything else because his anger is too dark. Lark tells her to bring her back in a dream, but she is killed by his doppelganger who informs him that not even Carmilla can bring back the dead. When Lark wakes up, she's seen conversing with this doppelganger in an obviously one-sided conversation, trying to reel her back over to a reasonable side, but Tepes is unwilling to listen and states that Carmilla does not understand Lark the way that she does. The next time she appears is when Tepes has temporarily taken over Lark's body to deal with Gilles. She tells him that she's able to talk to him when Tepes is outside - not in Lark's subconscious - knowing that Tepes can push her out because she's merged with Lark's body and soul and has a more dominant position there. She asks Lark to stop Tepes from doing something reckless, but does not state what it is and explains to him that she was watching him when he entered the world through her old house because she was worried since he was human. When he fell off the cliff, Angela healed him with Carmilla's blood, and that was when she noticed something was different: there was a sleeping darkness inside of him that reacted violently to Carmilla's presence there. It ended up pushing her away and out. Ten years later when Arche gave Lark the necklace that Carmilla once wore, she melded herself in the necklace which enabled her to have a connection to Lark further than just his dream world and more akin to the one that Tepes has with him. Knowing it was too dangerous to stay in his subconscious because Tepes has the power to push her out, she disappeared again, but not before asking Lark to once again stop Tepes. Lark calls her an irresponsible woman for not explaining what she means before leaving him. It is revealed the reckless thing Carmilla warned Lark about Tepes wishing to do is leave his body and take over her body to destroy the world she created. Tepes recently revealed to Lark that Carmilla melded her soul in Lark allowing Lark the only person in crepuscule to find the 'road' to her body and destroy it thus destroying Crepuscule allowing magic to once again flow freely. Part III Carmilla's soul that resides inside Lark's body has not been physically seen sense Tepes left but it is assumed she is quietly watching over Lark from inside. however her body was seen when Giles took Nargel to it were it was still trapped in ice. Seere tells Lark that only he has the power to free her and accourding to Theresia when Carmilla is freed she will die. It has been stated by Sybil that even though Carmilla can't physically interact with the real world she can to some extent through her necklace Lark is wearing which has her blood in it used it to create a barrier to protect Lark and anyone in his close vicinity. Sybil said Carmilla is protecting Lark. She is next physically seen in darkness wondering why she can't see anyone anymore and calls out to Lark to help her, she is the seen next to her body reaching for it. When Lark and Bathory arrive she tells Lark she is happy they are finally meeting. Lark agrees and wonders how to set her free because he touches the ice and it isn't doing anything. Bathory says she has to return to Carmilla's body and Carmilla agrees stating it could have something to do with Giles ability and his death. When Bathory mocks her she says ' poor Bathory I created you...' Now that Bathory has merged back to Carmilla it is assumed she will return to the world and help Lark. However in the epilogue she has merged with Bathory her alter go and is watching things from Bathory's eyes, well Bathory on the outside partners with Lark to watch over and protect the surviving vampires who are living in secrete away from the humans in the 'human world,' From the shadows. Power and Abilities Ability Dreams into reality: Carmilla had the ability to make dreams come true. Using her ability, Carmilla was able to create the world of Crepuscule. ''Soul melding: ''It is still unclear how she did it, but just before Arche gave Lark the necklace he has, Carmilla melded her soul into the necklace and established a stronger connection to Lark's subconscious, which she stays alive through and dwells in with Tepes, enabling her to appear whenever she liked. She states to Lark she can only talk to him when Tepes is on the outside (not in Lark's subconsciouness) because she keeps kicking her out. '''Barrier: '''In order to protect Lark Carmilla uses the necklace he wears, by using her blood in the necklace and the manna in Lark's body 'he is a catalyst' she uses. She then can produce a light pink barrier to protect Lark, it also seem to protect anyone who is close to Lark at the time shown when the barrier protects Sybil who is trying to kill him. Trivia *Carmilla's body has been frozen in ice for hundreds of years by Gilles, so technically Carmilla should be dead. She is only alive because she melded herself into Lark's dream world through the necklace that used to belong to her when she was alive, similar to what Tepes did before Lark was born. However, this connection is far weaker than the one that Tepes has with Lark because Tepes has completely merged with Lark and her life depends on his. She did this because she wanted to be closer to him and watch over him, but she was kicked out of his subconcious by Tepes when she tried to do this ten years earlier. Her only choice was to use alternate means to get closer to Lark, as infiltrating through Angela's use of Carmilla's blood to heal Lark was only enough to enable her to dwell on the edges of his subconscious. *The only time she deems it safe to approach Lark is when Tepes is not looking, or while she is using Lark's body and therefore unable to interfere. She never stays long because she is well aware that Tepes is the dominant presence between the two of them (her and Carmilla) and can kick her out whenever she recedes back into Lark's subconscious, leaving her with no choice but to leave Lark quite often, and usually confused. *In the latest chapter it has been revealed that the Carmilla that Lark sees in his subconscious and dream world is actually her soul. *Now that Tepes has left Lark's body carmilla is the only one residing in Lark's body. * It is hinted that Carmilla knows Lark is a Crimson Eyed Human as she has said to him on several of there meetings that he is special, but she has not said this directly yet. * Seere States that Theresia knows were Carmilla's body is, but Lark is the only one able to set her free, the friend Carmilla warned Lark the on be careful of was Seere. * It is stated by multiple people that when Lark sets Carmilla free he will die. * Even though Carmilla hasn't been physically seen sense Tepes left Lark's body she has kept her promise to protect Lark this has been shown when she produced a barrier around him and anyone close to him but it his assumed this barrier is meant to protect Lark as Sybil says 'she' is protecting you well looking at Lark. *Now that Bathory has returned to Carmilla's body Carmilla return to the world and Lark will not have to sacrifice hiself. *In the epilogue she merged with Bathory's body and is watching Lark and Bathory watch over and protect the surviving vampires in the human world from the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Female Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Succubus Category:Succubus Category:Vampire/Monster Races